


A Noeul’s Epiphany

by miyachan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, don't be mad at seungyoun, he's confuse, jinhyuk didn't realize he's there, set a year ago from main story, slight byungcat, slight yocat, so I hope you did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyachan/pseuds/miyachan
Summary: As Wooseok reached his fourth year, he didn’t know which was the hardest to swallow.For one, he had to pretend that he didn’t notice how Seungwoo was gradually forgetting their 7 o’clock talk session, he’s never going to come. Second, Wooseok had to watch how Byungchan tried his best to lift him up whenever he had the sudden sinking feelings, Wooseok thought maybe he should have just bottled it up. Third, there was a random junior named Kim Yohan who thought they were in the same age, it wasn’t that bad until Yohan unintentionally probed things that Wooseok didn’t want to notice. And finally, Wooseok didn’t realize he consciously like Cho Seungyoun, that is, until he felt like the latter was slowly gone by his side.Now, that one, was too painful.*!! (A short snippet from [The Art of Silence] but you don’t have to read the main story, this one can be read as a stand-alone!)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Noeul’s Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Set a year ago! It's a stand alone fic, so don't worry, this can be read as it be! Happy reading!

  
  
“Seokkie, it blooms!”

By the time Wooseok reached his fourth year, he realized that stars have their own names. And every flower has their meanings. Yet apparently, Wooseok couldn’t think of the meaning of the rapid heartbeats he had recently every time he’s with, or think of Cho Seungyoun, nor could he think of the name of this _thing_.

_Is it angry?_

Wooseok’s eyes widened for two things. One, there was a dumb-dumb screaming by the door with his finger pointing at him – which almost poked Wooseok’s left eye if he hadn’t take a step back. Two, every Noeul knows what ‘blooms’ referred to, and it’s Noeul’s Flower Brooch. It’s not a big deal, but it was for one Kim Wooseok.

Why? Because every school has their own speciality features. For Noeul, one of them are Flower Brooch. It had been the talk of the student body that only true Noeuls have their Flower Brooch bloom on their first two years. But Wooseok is a fourth year student, and his brooch hasn’t shown any sign to sprout.

Seungyoun argued it’s a myth, because Flower Brooch reacts only when a Noeul feels a certain feeling so strongly. But it seemed off, there must be a reason why they had been given a brooch each.

Wooseok was thrilled when he looked down to check his Flower Brooch, which was pinned at the left side of his lapel. Only to find the brooch stayed dull, solid, lifelessly with closed petals.

He’s going to kill Seungyoun.

“Ow!”

Seungyoun has fast reflexes, but he’s almost always slow when it comes to Wooseok. Literally. But in this context, it means he knew if Wooseok was going to hit him. He didn’t go through a five year of practice for nothing – yet he still let his small best friend jabbed him by his side. Yes, but it doesn’t mean he wouldn’t complain about it every time. “What was that for!”

Wooseok almost slammed his door closed, but he didn’t because it was still early in the morning. Also, because the neighbours will complain again if he did so and he really didn’t want Irene to hear about it. He fumbled with his keys and locked the door, before throwing a sharp glance by the shoulder at the taller of the two. “You mock Evan!” And with that, Wooseok pulled the straps of his bag on his shoulder and rushed his way to the lift.

“I mock-!” Seungyoun repeated even if the words hadn’t registered yet in his brain. It took him seconds before it dwelled into his head. “Evan?” he mumbled under his breath. “I mock Evan? Who’s Evan!” Seungyoun dashed to Wooseok’s side, startling the latter. It wasn’t that hard to catch on Wooseok, he always walked fast, but with tiny steps.

Jumped by the blur of a tall figure that rushed by his side, Wooseok refused to look weak. “I swear I’ll strangle you on one of these days.”

“You say that last time,” Seungyoun had to force his laughter down into his throat, or else he was going to get strangled for real. Wooseok never did that, though, his threats were all harmless. “You won’t do it,” he easily sneaked his arm around Wooseok’s neck once they stopped walking to wait for the lift.

Wooseok looked like he was a punch away from clicking the lift button, his heart was doing that _thing_ again. Was it supposed to be hot? They were still months away from summer. “I will next time, dumb dumb.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, but not for long.

“I was talking about your smile.”

They got into the lift and Seungyoun lightly tapped on the ‘G’ button with his finger.

Wooseok had to strain his neck when he looked at the other. Since when did Seungyoun get a little taller? I mean, sure, Wooseok knew Seungyoun had always been taller than him, but today felt like Seungyoun had gone a foot taller. “My smile?” He leaned the back of his head on Seungyoun’s arm for support, seemingly the latter hadn’t pulled away. “What about it?”

“You were smiling when you open the do-“

“No I wasn’t!”

The corner of Seungyoun’s eyes crinkled, and the edge of his lips curled up, “I think your smile blooms prettily.”

Wooseok whipped his head away, so fast that he thought he could have a whiplash. He could feel the familiar rosiness heating up his cheeks, and, and was it normal to have fast heartbeats like this? He wasn’t even doing anything! _Is this angry? Am I angry at Cho Seungyoun? But for what, over a compliment?_

Wooseok tried to remember those days when Seungyoun’s little compliments didn’t make him flushed. _Breathe, you fool. It’s nothing, it’s just a compliment. Youn always do that. To everyone!_

He cleared his throat, throwing a quick glance at Seungyoun and his dumb smile. “Oh.” _Wow Kim Wooseok, it took you a whole minute to answer that._ “I- uh, I mean, I think yours are pretty too-“

“Oh?” the amused lilt in Seungyoun’s voice went over Wooseok’s head.

Wooseok took a second to realize what he had just said. “I MEAN-“ he paused, finding it hard to speak as thousands of thoughts were colliding one another. “I-I, um,” he didn’t understand why he felt the need to change the topic, it wasn’t _that_ strange if he wanted to praise Seungyoun back. _What am I hiding from him?_ “I thought you were . . .” his eyes wandered everywhere except Seungyoun’s face, and it just happened that Seungyoun’s brooch glinted in a flash, distracting Wooseok. _Ah, right._ “I thought you were talking about Evan.”

“What?” Seungyoun tilted his head a little bit downward to catch Wooseok’s eyes.

Wooseok decided to stare at Seungyoun’s forehead instead, it wasn’t like the other would know. “When you said bloom, I thought you meant Evan.”

The taller of two raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Evan?”

“My brooch,” Wooseok muttered, his face was drilled in with confusion. As if he couldn’t believe Seungyoun just asked him that, like asking why the sky is blue.

“You gave a name for your brooch?” a smile involuntarily crept out from Seungyoun’s face. He didn’t know what he wanted to do first, laugh or pinch Wooseok’s cheeks. “Evan is your brooch’s name?” The rising tone in Seungyoun’s voice indicated that he was just a millisecond away from laughing, Wooseok wasn’t sure how much time he had spent with Seungyoun to know these kinds of details, it was starting to get alarming.

When the lift opened, Seungyoun was caught off guard when Wooseok elbowed his side. He didn’t feel any pain, but he slipped his arm off from Wooseok’s shoulders and tended the area where Wooseok just nudged him. And he started laughing when the smaller one stomped his way out.

He sensed how Seungyoun was just a second away from teasing him - Wooseok could feel it, it was at the tip of his tongue, the audacity. The heat was coming at him again, but this one Wooseok knew what it was. It was embarrassing, but why should he feel like this? He’s just naming his flower brooch! “Youn, shut up.” 

“I didn’t even say anything?” but his outburst laughter had long given it away. No, no, he wasn’t teasing his small best friend! Maybe just a little bit. “I swear I didn’t say anything!” he immediately scrambled his way out once he realized the latter was nowhere in sight. “Seokkie! Don’t be mad at me!”

Wooseok is sure now what the tingly feeling from earlier, it was definitely angry.

Yes, he’s definitely _angry_ at Cho Seungyoun.

Seungyoun’s brooch bloomed on their first day as Noeuls.

And since then, everyone just seemed to know him. Since most Noeuls deemed that having your brooch bloomed on your first two years meant you are a true Noeul, it is ten times greater when it sprouted on your very _first_ day as a Noeul. Because of this, they figured Seungyoun would turn to be a great elite someday.

Like a song of someone’s favourite being played repeatedly in their playlist, Seungyoun is easily everyone’s favourite friend.

Wooseok can see it, because it is sort of hard to not notice a sunshine. It is sort of hard to not like Cho Seungyoun. He brings a smile on people’s faces as he strolled down the hallways. Sometimes he made the professors a tad bit frustrated, but they were never really mad at him. He jumps around, and runs as if a bug chases after him, but he’s always the first one to turn around and check if you’re alright. Everyone likes Cho Seungyoun, like having tea in sunny weather on Thursday evening, it is sort of hard to not like sunshine like him.

But to Wooseok, Seungyoun isn’t a sun, metaphorically.

Wooseok didn’t mind if someone pulled Seungyoun over, like yes of course they are best friends, but he realized Seungyoun has a life of his own too. So on the morning bus, Seungyoun would be immediately pulled to the back, with the people who love to talk about Elites, if Wooseok wasn't mistaken. He settled himself nearby, which is usually next to a first year. Keum Donghyun is his name, Wooseok grew fond of him.

Maybe not today, someone else was sitting next to Donghyun. The boy bowed his head as Donghyun threw a small wave and smiling at him bashfully, Wooseok returned them both a smile.

He decided to sit in the same row, the other side, next to a boy with long legs.

“Yah Seungyoun, did you hear?”

And there they went. Wooseok slumped on his seat lazily and closed his eyes, it felt like he was listening to a radio broadcast. He didn’t really know anything about ‘elites’, but he likes to listen about it.

He only started to pay attention to anything related to elites ever since Seungwoo’s name was called on a lunch one day. Seungwoo is among the selected candidates, it came as a bit of a surprise to Wooseok when the elder became a Noeul elite. That’s because Seungwoo never really showed any interest in elites.

Seungwoo said he had made a promise to a friend from Haneuibaram that they will compete in the Byeol Tournament someday. Wooseok reckoned there were probably more reasons for it, because Haneuibaram, well . . . Wooseok didn’t want to figure it out.

But he did sign his name to join the paramedic team, just he hasn’t told anyone yet.

“They just released the new elites for the Hiwaga Cup.”

“I fell asleep trying to figure out Herbology,” Seungyoun mumbled, prodding his friends to talk about it more since he had missed it last night. Wooseok bit his lower lip to stifle his laugh, it was a Seungyoun thing to say.

Another voice chimed in, “There’s a fourth year in this list! Can you believe that?!”

There was a loud gasp coming from Seungyoun and a thud sound came after, probably a water bottle dropped on the floor – or maybe it was just Seungyoun, followed by a shuffle sound here and there. “You need to be a sixth year and above to be a national elite!”

“I know! And they don’t usually take 6th year in either!”

“You kidding me? They don’t even usually pick anyone under 18!”

“That bloke must be good then!”

“Who’s the fourth year?”

“Kang Daniel of Yeoubi!”

Wooseok tried to strain his ears to hear more of it, it wasn’t everyday to hear this kind of stuff. But the rummaging sound coming from the person next to him was becoming louder than the ruckus that was happening at the back. Wooseok opened his eyes and spied at the boy next to him.

His hand was holding a half eaten rice ball while his other hand was in his bag, he seemed like he was searching for something.

“Man I’m gonna get killed!” the boy stood up all of the sudden. He was looking around and jolted when the bus was starting to move. “Minkyu-ah, I have to get off,” he addressed it to the boy who sat next to Donghyun rather calmly. It was quite random, and strange when the boy pushed the rice ball into Wooseok’s hands. Without looking at Wooseok, he said hurriedly, “Finish it up for me, my mom made it! Thanks!”

Wooseok didn’t even say yes to this, nor did he have any chance to say anything, for the boy had bolted his way to the door, apologizing to the bus driver along the way.

Someone screamed at him, it was probably the boy he had called earlier, Wooseok wasn’t paying any attention because there was a rice ball in his hands. He raised it up to his eye level, it has been six weeks since he had tasted his own mother’s cooking.

“Jinhyuk hyung! Where are you going!”

It was faint, Wooseok only heard the last bits when the boy screamed back at his friend, “I forgot my star chart!”

“Again?!” the stranger scurried on his seat to stick his head out of the window, which was immediately scolded by the bus driver. Thankfully, he didn’t crush Donghyun who happened to sit next to the window. “Hyung you’re gonna be late!”

By the time the bus had arrived by the school gate, a girl behind him tapped his shoulder when he stood up from his seat. She handed him a star chart. “It’s under his seat,” the girl explained, probably thinking that Wooseok was friends with the boy earlier since they sat next to each other. “I was looking for my pin when I saw it.”

It went downhill when the boy didn’t write his name on his star chart, and Wooseok wasn’t wearing his glasses on. Meaning, he didn’t see the boy’s face clearly, and even if he did, he was so surprised by the turn of events that he probably couldn’t focus on how the boy looked, other than noticing that he has long legs. Wooseok was pretty sensitive about heights after he realized that he’s growing a lot slower than Seungyoun.

He couldn’t track down the person who had screamed at the boy either, because by then everyone had left the bus. There were only a few short writings here and there on the star chart, but still it wouldn’t help at all if there was no name written.

Now what is he supposed to do with the star chart? 

“He’s not coming, you know.”

Wooseok lolled his head to the side with his chin up, scrutinized the person sharply before he crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s just,” Wooseok paused, shaking his wrist so that his wristwatch popped out from the sleeve of his blazer – it was about fifteen minutes before 8, “late,” he ended up saying, shrugging a shoulder and then drew a long sigh.

Ranking his hand through his hair, Wooseok wasn’t sure why he needed to defend Seungwoo when it was clear that the elder was gradually forgetting their talk session. They usually have those, just talking about random things, it was all nonsense and jumbled up. Yet for some reasons, they both sort of understand that, as if it was meant only for them both to understand.

This has been going on for a week, maybe longer than that, not that Wooseok was counting the days (he was). And every time Seungwoo forgot, Byungchan would show up in front of him, as if he knew. When it was lunch time where they all gathered in one table, Seungwoo apologized, that is if Byungchan brought it up. But Seungwoo hardly ever sits with them anymore ever since he was announced as an elite, because elites have a special table designated for them in the cafeteria.

Elites don’t always sit together, Seungwoo said they only assembled during lunch if there were changes in their training for the evening, or if they wanted to talk about strategies thoroughly. Wooseok wouldn’t know, he never was a fan of the ‘Elites’.

But since he was going for the paramedic team, he thought he should know a thing or two. Because even a non-elite enthusiast like him would know that paramedics would be involuntarily involved in the tournament. After all, the team is established to help any injured elites during the game.

Today Byungchan didn’t sigh, nor did he start his spatting about Seungwoo being a ‘douche’. He didn’t go for the usual pattern where he would sit next to Wooseok and crack a smile at the edge of his lips, then ten minutes before 8 they would go back to their homeroom class. Sometimes they shared a sandwich and a box of milk together, but Wooseok didn’t have any appetite these days.

Today is different.

Byungchan held his hand out.

In Byungchan’s eyes, he saw the flicker of confusion cross the smaller one’s face for a split second. But to his surprise, Wooseok placed his chin on Byungchan’s open hand.

The clock beat a second or two, before the confusion on Wooseok’s face broke into a sneaky mischief. “You should’ve seen your face, Byungchannie.”

Byungchan quickly cleared his throat because all of the sudden, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He tried to sweep it off by laughing, but it came off strange instead, as if he was nervous. “Are you trying to be cute, Wooseokkie?” he lightly tapped under the other’s chin, “nice try.” Byungchan was amazed how his voice didn’t shake.

Wooseok hurriedly pulled back with a scrunched nose, showing his disdain. “I hate it here.”

“Me too,” Byungchan decided to say, it was the truth after all. He knew Wooseok said that without any seriousness, and highly referring to Byungchan himself.

But what Byungchan referred to is this place. This place is just a living proof that Seungwoo can be a jerk sometimes, but not that Byungchan fully blames this on the elder either. Seungwoo probably thought he would make it in time, but shouldn’t he realize by now that he’s never had time to come here anymore? Well, not until the Byeol Tournament is over, that is.

And Wooseok too, a fool that’s what that child is. Byungchan knew that Wooseok was well aware of that fact, but he still waited for the elder despite of it.

Byungchan reached over for Wooseok’s hand and gently helped him to stand on his own feet, which the latter reluctantly did so. “Let’s go somewhere else, one that doesn’t break promises.”

That jab of words wasn’t meant for him – it was for Seungwoo, but Wooseok still felt the sinking feeling all the same.

By the amount of time he went here with Seungyoun after Astronomy class, Wooseok shouldn’t be stupefied when Byungchan took him to the Blue Garden.

After all, this place was the first time he and Seungyoun met Choi Byungchan.

It is called a garden, but the farther you go, the taller the trees are. It’s a restricted area and no students were allowed to come here unless they are with a professor. But the authority should have known that forbidding Noeuls from something will make them do it even more. So, you will see plenty of headstrong or curious Noeuls wandered around aimlessly.

They do have unspoken rules just between the students; never get yourself caught when you got lost. Well, even if with all those unspoken rules, professors would know right away if someone got lost, since they are former Noeuls one time ago.

Most people didn’t know why it’s called Blue, because it only glowed in blue during night time. Or, well, if one decided to linger around a little more after Astronomy class; then they would possibly see the sparkling blue. They do glow during daytime, but only if you are willing to go further past the gate.

Like, where they are right now. The sky almost vanishes completely, only a few fragments of sky remain, like scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The rays of mellow sunlight filtered through the trees, slipping through the leaves and casting a strange mixture of blue-gold and earthly green luminescence over the ground. Twigs and dead leaves made a deafening crunch underneath their feet as they went even further.

They didn’t talk as they sauntered through the garden, Wooseok trusted Byungchan enough with the paths he chose to walk on. Blue Garden is like a castle meant for Byungchan, Wooseok liked to believe. He was walking a little ahead of Wooseok, with a hand inside his pants pocket. The taller one had nearly spent his whole time as a Noeul here, it wasn’t hard to deduce that when-

Wooseok’s brief train of thoughts was cut short when he bumped into Byungchan’s back, it seemed the latter had decided where to laze around. He flicked his wrist and saw as his wristwatch popped out again – they had about 9 minutes before the bell rang for homeroom.

Standing on his tippy toes, Wooseok decided to peer above Byungchan’s shoulder.

“This is where you two find me,” the latter drawled with an almost sigh, Wooseok sure. Byungchan then flopped himself in between the big roots of a ridiculously enormous tree, as if it was home. Gnarled roots dipped into and out of the ground.

Yes, this was where he and Seungyoun found Byungchan . . . hiding. After Astronomy class, on a Tuesday night, the wind was harsher against their skin, it was probably no later than 11 o’clock. Wooseok wouldn’t think of it as _hiding_ if it weren’t for the obvious black eye on Byungchan’s left.

_When Wooseok held out his hands to Byungchan, albeit shakily because his mind brought back the bitter memories upon seeing how Byungchan just held both of his arms up to protect his own head. He was defending himself. “It’s okay,” Wooseok said in a hush voice, slowly placing his hand on the other’s arm._

_At the touch of Wooseok’s fingers, Byungchan lowered his arms, and Seungyoun decided it was best to say, “We escape the Astronomy class to see the hidden creatures too.”_

_Byungchan was certain these two people were safe._

_They weren’t escaping, the class just ended. Wooseok knew it wasn’t what Seungyoun wanted to say, given he knew what it was like to be in that situation a long time ago. But he guessed Seungyoun’s message was clear when Byungchan wobbled to reach his hand out to Wooseok’s other outstretched hand._

_When their fingers touched, Byungchan’s flower brooch gleamed the brightest light, blinding them all for about ten seconds._

_The flower that bloomed on Byungchan’s brooch was beautiful, heartbreakingly beautiful Wooseok dared to say_.

“What are you waiting for?” Byungchan barked a laugh when Wooseok just stood there, he held the latter’s wrist and pulled him over.

Wooseok thought it would hurt when he landed on the roots, he waited for the impact – only to be flabbergasted when it didn’t. It was, as if he landed on thousands of feathers, which is strange because he never really had landed on feathers before. His face must have been clouded with an utmost puzzlement, because Byungchan started to laugh even harder.

He wasn’t even mad that Byungchan was laughing at him. In fact, he tried again. Getting on fours and jumped, closing his eyes to brace for it. Only to feel the feathers again. He tried one more.

“Hey, hey, easy now Wooseokkie,” Byungchan held down Wooseok’s wrist when the smaller one attempted for the fourth. “You’re acting like a cat.”

Wooseok was about to swift the other’s grip, but decided to just lay his head down. “No I’m not.”

“I like cats,” Byungchan’s only reply, which wasn’t really a reply. He rolled to his side so that he was facing the smaller of the two, “How are you feeling?”

Wooseok closed his eyes at the question, it was familiar. Lying to Choi Byungchan is like accidentally stepping on a cat’s paw, or accidentally dropping a fresh baked bun. You would instantly feel bad about it. “Evenings make me sad.” Sunsets haven’t been warm these days, Wooseok noticed. He didn’t want to talk about it.

There was a long silence reigned in between them, as if Byungchan was waiting for him to keep it going. But of course, Byungchan got the message, he always did.

“You know, this tree is a creature too, well hidden,” Byungchan continued with a pat on the roots.

The smaller Noeul opened his eyes almost instantly, he was blatantly stiffened from any movements, save for breathing. It took him a moment before he stared hard at Byungchan’s face, “You mean,” he started, after finding his voice back, “we’re lying down on a l-living?” he didn’t bother to mask the dread in his tone.

The one who caused the unnecessary fear of his friend dared to giggle. “Not sure,” he rolled so that he was lying on his back, finding the sky interesting to look at for a sudden. “They do photosynthesis though, I’m afraid.”

Wooseok narrowed his eyes in crinkled slits as he swatted Byungchan’s hand that pinned his left wrist earlier, and gave the latter a deserved punch on the arm. A weak punch because Wooseok’s energy left his body when he thought they had possibly found a hidden, might be dangerous creature.

Okay, but what if Byungchan didn’t lie after all? These roots didn’t feel like real roots.

Care of Hidden Creatures is Byungchan’s favourite subject. The class is usually conducted at Blue Garden, under proper and tight supervision from the professors, of course. Wooseok wasn’t sure why they had decided to put it as ‘care’ instead of ‘study’, because to be fair, they hardly saw any creatures here.

They are called ‘hidden creatures’ for a reason. It was difficult to see one, how were they supposed to care for them if they can’t touch them?

This thinking got Wooseok worked up, until Byungchan said that maybe certain creatures are meant to be seen by certain people. So maybe, some people did see something in the garden. And maybe Wooseok just hasn’t seen the creature that he was meant for. Or, maybe, he didn’t look hard enough. Because it felt like there was something else in what Byungchan had told him, another different message.

He would figure that out later on, for now, though, “I think we’re late for homeroom.”

Wooseok detested Herbology class for many things.

One, Seungyoun isn’t here. Two, he’s stuck with a person who somehow found his way to be in the same Herbology class with Wooseok for four years straight. Three, well, no, that’s the only reason in the list. Maybe he’s just annoyed that Kang Yuchan wouldn’t stop bothering him no matter what he said to stop the other.

“Come on!” Kang Yuchan draped himself on top of Wooseok’s notes, stopping him from writing. “Just one time, please!” the boy pulled the saddest puppy eyes that he could muster, lifting his pointing finger. “Let’s hang out for once!”

Wooseok was having none of it, giving the latter a withering look.

Can the professor come early for once?

“I have plans today,” Wooseok ended the discussion, or so he thought.

Yuchan leaned on the backrest of his chair, rolling his eyes skyward with his hand rubbing his chin as if he was in deep thinking. “I don’t think Cho Seungyoun is hanging out with you today.” It was meant to be a tease, though Yuchan couldn’t help to wish it to be true. Wooseok always spent his time with Cho Seungyoun _, it isn’t fair!_

Wooseok actually couldn’t remember when was the last time he hung out with Seungyoun after school. They did go home together, but the taller one usually had meet ups with his other friends, that or he had to run to the grocery to buy the things that his mother had asked him to.

Just realizing this, Wooseok wondered if this has an inkling with his sudden sunk feelings lately. He adjusted his glass on the crook of his nose, “I never said I have plans with Youn.” And he blanket the frown that was about to break by gathering his notes into one pile, slipping them in between the pages of his textbook.

The professor might come any second now, and walk them to the greenhouse. It was next door, actually. This was the only classroom built outside the building, it was meant for a safe zone before they entered into the greenhouse.

The look pitched on Yuchan’s face showed what he felt – that he thought it was incredulous by what Wooseok just revealed. “What? He always tails after you!”

“No-“ Wooseok cut himself short. Wait, he never thought of it in that way. “I- He- what?”

Yuchan pulled a smirk, “Can’t you see the way he looks at you?”

The other Noeul only tilted his head, an eyebrow rose up. _How does that even relate?_

The smirk fell off to something else, it was softened instead. Yuchan placed an elbow on Wooseok’s desk and leaned his chin on his palm. “Of course you don’t, you didn’t even notice mine.”

Just as Wooseok was about to retort, someone knocked on the door.

Finally, the professor-

“Is Kang Yuchan here?”

False alarm, just another student.

The boy in front of him stood up almost abruptly, he patted Wooseok’s head before he jogged to the student that just called for him. Whatever the reason that deserved him a pat on the head from Yuchan, Wooseok didn’t want to know. Yuchan always loves to act like he’s taller, which is silly because they both were about the same height.

Wooseok wasn’t lying, he did have plans for today. He just got informed during lunch that he was accepted into the paramedic team, they have a brief meet up in the evening later. He slid his water bottle into his bag, wondering why they decided to pick a fourth year.

“Anyone here have a star chart that my friend can borrow?”

He was about to reach his textbook when the words dawned into his head. That seemed to ring a bell. Wooseok rummaged into his bag and found the lost star chart that didn’t belong to him. _Wait_ , he can’t lend a start chart that didn’t belong to him to another person, that would be rude. And, he shouldn’t be super sure that the person asking to borrow a star char is the same person from the bus that morning. Wooseok couldn’t even remember the stranger’s face. What if he just coincidentally forgot to bring his too?

“Ah, wait, I think I bring mine,” Yuchan decided to say aloud. Wooseok watched as the other boy reached for his bag, taking out a clear file. _Huh, Kang Yuchan is a tidy guy_ , Wooseok justified.

Wooseok dropped the lost star chart back into his bag just in time when Yuchan lift his chin, catching Wooseok’s stare for momentarily before he winked as he beamed. He jogged back to the door where the student was waiting, Wooseok couldn’t help but notice how the student have long legs.

“You owe me this one, Jinhyuk-ah!”

Yohan was crouching down behind a set of flower beds, some notes written in sloppy handwriting were on his grip and a pencil on another.

It was slowly becoming his favourite evening routine.

Ever since he was injured in the recent taekwondo tournament, his father didn’t let him come to practice for a few months. The loss of this made Yohan realize he didn’t have a life outside from taekwondo, and it saddened him. Now, it was like, wake up, bath, eat, school, eat, go home, homework, bath, eat, sleep – repeat. He couldn’t hang out with his friends after school either, the doctor advised to limit his movements.

He needed to do something that didn’t require his physical, limitation of movement is his top priority, full blasting fun that can spark a fire in-

“Observing then,” Taeeun said one day, stealing an egg roll off from Yohan’s lunch box as he went on. “You can read your rivals before they attack you.”

Yohan picked up his chopstick back and took a sausage from Taeeun’s lunch box in return. “You’re suggesting me spying the rivals?” he queried as he pointed his chopstick at the other teen.

Taeeun gave him a look as if he just asked if birds could sing.

Hyeop decided to chime in before the two started to bicker. “How about observing the elites? You like them, yes?”

A bright bulb lightened Yohan’s brain.

So here he was, observing the elites, with the help of flower beds to hide himself, just to fill his empty evenings. Yohan _does_ admire the elites, they could do everything he dreamt to do. They rolled on the ground, they walked on walls, they jumped as if they believed they could fly. Maybe Yohan exaggerated it, but you get the idea.

Yohan once dreamed to be a Haneuibaram elite, but even so with that thought in mind, he still thought that elites from Noeul are even better. They were never hesitant to help others. Of course, they’re reckless at times, but what if it was the right thing to do? They’re like Batman, Yohan reasoned, but with a smile on the face and non-existent brooding. His mother told him it’s better to be friends with elites, because no school chooses an elite that hurts others.

Han Seungwoo is the elite that Yohan admired the most. The school board had long established that only fifth year and above could join the Byeol Tournament – a small friendly tournament between Noeul, Haneuibaram and Kkochgil. Small, because apparently it wasn’t on par with the Hiwaga Cup. Anyway, even though they said fifth years could join, they don’t usually pick them to be represented as elites. It was a clear sign; red alarm, the tournament wasn’t meant for kids to joke around.

But Han Seungwoo – _wow_ , Yohan gushed – the only fifth year that was chosen to be an elite for the last three years.

Three years ago, there was a fifth year student who got badly injured during the tournament, so Yohan concluded that was the reason why Noeul didn't want the risk of choosing another one. But Han Seungwoo proved them wrong, Han Seungwoo crushed their concern. That a fifth year is worthy of the title too.

Yohan sighed as he watched the elites standing in a circle, outside of the training centre. They were probably warming up before running around the school ground. He watched as Oh Saebom guided Seungwoo, and he tried to imagine if he’s fit to be an elite some day.

Yohan really wanted to be like Han Seungwoo.

“To be like Han Seungwoo huh.”

“Yeah, to be like Han Seungwoo.”

.

.

.

_Wait_

Yohan felt how his legs slept on him and stayed rooted on the ground. He was alone when he came here, so he refused to look at the source of the unfamiliar voice. What if it’s a ghost! _How did the ghost even know what I’m thinking? And did I speak to myself out-_

“Yes,” the stranger whispered, as if he was afraid anyone could hear them.

_He reads my mind!_

“You’re still talking out loud.”

Yohan risked a peek, and what greeted him instead was a tiny person crouched next to him with a grin too pretty to be a smirk. _Oh_. He can’t be fooled! The next thing he knew, the ghost will reveal their true form, just like in the movies he has seen!

The tiny person poked him on his arm, “I’m not a ghost,” he mumbled under his breath, pouting. “You should really learn how to talk in your head.” That smile again was forming on the tiny boy’s lips.

Yohan slowly pushed the tiny boy’s finger with the back of his hand, not entirely sure if he’s just as human as Yohan is. What he discovered though, was that the boy has long pretty fingers. _Who is this person_ , Yohan decided it was best to properly look at this person’s face now. But before it could happen, he caught the closed petals of the boy’s brooch.

No sign of a flower.

The boy pulled his finger and placed his hand over his brooch, hiding it away from the world to see.

Yohan flicked his eyes so that his attention was on the boy, a small smile uplifted the corner of his lips when the boy lowered his head as if he was ashamed of his lifeless flower brooch. He unpinned his own flower brooch from his folded blazer that he had draped over his lap. Then Yohan slipped his brooch under the boy’s gaze, who was staring at his shoes a moment ago.

The flower brooch on Yohan’s hand was just as dead as the other boy’s.

The boy looked up at him in surprise, his lips slightly open.

“Mine haven’t bloomed too,” Yohan nodded his chin to his own brooch before he locked his gaze at the boy – _beautiful eyes,_ he thought, “I’m Yohan, Kim Yohan by the way.”

The boy unpinned his flower brooch too and lightly tapped it against Yohan’s. He stared back, “Wooseok,” there was a tiny hint of a smile. “Kim Wooseok.”

People said you are only a true Noeul if your flower brooch bloomed on your first two years. Yohan is in his third year, and he believed that statement is false. Because many had their brooch bloomed in their first two years, but he had witnessed some of them hurt others because they thought it was alright to pick on them. A true Noeul _never_ hurt people without a reason.

“My mom said Noeul’s Flower Brooch isn’t to identify true Noeuls. It’s for something else, so,” Yohan was fumbling when he pinned his brooch on his lapel again. “Don’t hide it,” he lifted his head to study Wooseok, before he cracked a grin, his eyes twinkled. “It’s your epiphany, Wooseok-ah.”

When Yohan dropped the honorific, it was clear he didn’t think Wooseok was older than him.

For some reason, Wooseok thought, this Kim Yohan kid just assumed they were the same age or, probably thought Wooseok was younger than him.

Wooseok really should tell him the truth before it dragged on.

“So, Wooseok-ah.”

Wooseok failed to tell him.

They decided to hang around at the vacant open space area, where there were tables and benches rooted to the ground, just right in front of the training centre. No students were lingering around, save for some workers who were working on to build another training centre. The elites were off the ground, they were having their training.

“Hm?” Wooseok hummed, he was busy drawing on Yohan’s notes, the one Yohan kept as he observed the elites. Yohan accidentally brought one of his sister’s pencil box instead of his, so he had crayons rather than pens that he could lend to the other Noeul.

He watched how Wooseok attempted to draw a rice field, or a cat. Okay, look, Yohan isn’t good in judgement. He pulled a dark green crayon and just held it in between his fingers, “why did you come here?”

The smaller Noeul didn’t stop in a beat as he said, “I was told to deliver a first aid kit to the elites.”

Yohan just noticed the white box by Wooseok’s feet. “First aid kit?”

That should do, Wooseok guessed. There was nothing related to the first aid kit other than paramedic team, and the school board usually picked among fourth years and above as well. There was no possibly way that Yohan could think otherwise-

“Someone’s hurt?”

Okay, yeah, that worked too.

Wooseok couldn’t quite stop the way his own smile spread. Yohan is like a snowflake, like an empty piece of paper. “No,” he shook his head.

His training started tomorrow, he just needed to deliver the first aid kit and then he could go home. But then he saw there was a strange person who talked loudly by himself, he didn’t seem to notice it. He sat behind the flower beds, which really, didn’t quite hide him well. 

“Just for precaution”, Wooseok continued as he reached out and plucked the dark green crayon from Yohan’s fingers. “What are you doing here, though?”

_Ah, it’s a sunflower_ , Yohan watched as Wooseok ran the crayon delicately on his notes. He cleared his throat and looked away from the other Noeul, collecting his dignity as he said, “I’m observing.” Yohan straightened his body, his button down shirt stretched around his shoulder.

He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and two buttons were unfastened with his neck tie loosened. His folded blazer was placed on top of his bag. “As an athlete, I need to be able to read my rivals.” He thanked Taeeun for the words that he considered as great. 

“Admiring Seungwoo hyung, you mean,” Wooseok was fast to return, getting amused by Yohan’s act. He stopped for a moment to see his drawings, tilting his head.

Yohan dropped the strong upfront that he tried to pull. “Isn’t he cool?” he dived both his arms on top of his notes, startling Wooseok. “Like, most elites started off as a paramedic on their fourth year to get a picture of how the real tournament is going to be but Han Seungwoo just straight away be one and did you know he went to school specifically trained to be future Haneuibaram-“ he abruptly cut his words off, his face squeezed into one that showed there was a sudden realization hit his brain. “Seungwoo _hyung_? Are you close with him?”

Definitely like a puppy, despite how he looked similar like a bunny.

How Yohan got all that information is alarming but Wooseok dismissed it for now, because the younger Noeul proved very well how he’s an elite enthusiast. But Wooseok did get more curious though, he didn’t know most elites, as Yohan stated, choose to be a paramedic first. That explained why a fourth year can join the team.

He did hear rumours about a school that trained their students who wish to be a Haneuibaram, just he never knew Seungwoo went there. The elder never mentioned anything about his past. It made sense though, if Seungwoo did go to that school, because he did reveal that he joined the tournament because of a promise he made with a Haneuibaram friend. 

Wooseok chuckled as he leaned in too, dipping his gaze on the younger, “We can meet him after his training if you like.”

Yohan felt his breath catch in his throat at the idea of meeting one of the elites that he admired. But he got distracted rather quickly at how Wooseok was a bit _too_ close to his face, he could even see a small scar underneath the latter’s right eye. Yohan trailed his eyes down and- _no!_ He quickly slapped himself, surprising the other. “We, uh, we c-can do that?”

The smile on Wooseok’s lips softened, “Of course.”

It turned out, Yohan can be stealthy, and a tad bit shy.

He slipped away before Wooseok could introduce him to Han Seungwoo.

When Wooseok arrived at his apartment room in the evening, there was a Noeul sat by his door. Too tall for his age. His back was leaning against the wall, knees were pressing against his chest with his arms wrapping around them. His feature was clouded with emptiness, but Wooseok knew him, it was his deep thinking face. He was idly watching the birds flew above the roof of a building opposite to them as he was mindlessly fumbling with his fingers.

“Youn?”

Seungyoun was fast to respond, he immediately snapped his head to the source of the voice. “Seokkie, welcome home!” The grin on the other’s face was like a tiny flower grew from the crack of a road side, bright but lack of sparkles.

He had changed out of his uniform, so most probably he had gone straight home before coming here. They had been friends for a long time, so it wasn’t strange if Seungyoun came here unannounced, it was like welcoming warmth from the crack of dawn. “Can I sleep here for tonight?”

Seungyoun’s smile varies from one another, and Wooseok memorized each one of it. This one, though, made Wooseok feel a drop of his heart.

Wooseok tossed the last blanket he could find in the closet, and dumped some extra pillows on his mattress, which they had moved to the living room. It wouldn’t really fit for two people, a bit cramped Wooseok would say, but none of them felt uncomfortable, so it’s alright.

He trotted in small steps towards the kitchen counter, slipping himself on the chair. Irene didn’t allow him to cook until he’s proven ready, because last time he almost burnt the whole floor down. Wooseok let himself imagine that he still had an option, it wasn’t like Irene would know, she was away for about a month.

But Seungyoun was here, he would know, so there’s that. It was Seungyoun who made dinner for the night and he banned Wooseok from touching the pan, much to the smaller one’s dismay.

During the dinner, Wooseok told Seungyoun that he got into the paramedic team and since then, Seungyoun looked like he had two things weighing his shoulders down. Wooseok realized that the latter hadn’t talked much through the night but he was attentive when Wooseok was speaking. Maybe he was having a bad day, so Wooseok didn’t tell him yet about Yohan, the kid who hid behind flower beds and couldn’t talk in his head.

A few droplets of water ran down the side of Wooseok’s face as he watched Seungyoun wash the dishes. Wooseok just got out from the shower and hadn’t properly dried his hair when he went to get the blankets and pillows.

He slipped the towel that hung on his shoulder and ruffled it at the back of his head. He listened as Seungyoun was humming an unfamiliar song, but it was sort of slow, not the usual hearty humming that he always does when he was doing something. So he must be probably thinking, or there was something that bothered his thoughts.

Wooseok usually waited for the latter to break it in, until Seungyoun was ready to speak about it. So it went on for a while, with Wooseok not putting any effort as he dried his hair. He hadn’t realized that his eyes were closed as he heed Seungyoun’s humming, it was almost like a lullaby. Just as he thought he was going to hit head first on the table, the taller Noeul called him, jolting him awake.

“Seokkie,” Seungyoun shut the tap of the sink off, and somehow the room became unbearably silent, apart from the vague sound from the television.

The addressed boy sat up straight, his towel fell to his lap without him aware of it, “I wasn’t sleeping, I was just resting my eyes for a bit.”

Early that day, Seungyoun’s other friends were asking him a question and he thought it was sort of ridiculous that he brushed it off right away. For some reasons, that same question had been rattled around in his mind and his friends’ afterthought comments seemed going back and forth in his head.

It was strange, Seungyoun was sure with his answer, but why was he hesitant now?

_“Seungyoun-ah, I think you like him.”_

Seungyoun’s heart was beating faster at the thought, he immediately reached over the hand towel as he stalked where the other was seated. “I, uh,” when his eyes landed on his best friend, there were three things that helped his scattered thoughts to stop screaming in his head for a second.

One, Wooseok’s eyes were dropping, but he still tried his best to not look like it – so he was unintentionally glaring at Seungyoun instead. Two, his hair was still dripping with droplets, it has become a habit of Wooseok to forget drying his hair properly after shower. Three, he was wearing a shirt too big for him. That shirt is familiar – Seungyoun started to cackle, “Is that my shirt?”

“It fits me perfectly,” Wooseok stretched his arms up, as if it could prove his point.

Seungyoun placed the hand towel on the counter as his other hand pulled the chair next to Wooseok. “It reaches your knees,” it was an offhand remark, Seungyoun wasn’t even sure if it’s true. But since he had said that now, his eyes drifted to Wooseok’s lap out of curiosity. He settled down and grabbed the towel that Wooseok had abandoned.

To Seungyoun’s record, it did almost reached Wooseok’s knees. Wooseok huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’m not small.”

“Your words, Seokkie, not mine,” this time Seungyoun let the smaller one shoved his shoulder as he snickered. Seungyoun hadn’t realised how small Wooseok is, and now it’s going to be one of the things he would be thinking of. He draped the towel earlier on Wooseok’s head and started ruffling his hair.

And whenever Seungyoun’s fingers swift strand of hair that tickle over his eyes, Wooseok started to feel strange and fluttery. He shut his eyes and shook the feelings away.

“Seokkie, can I ask you something?” Seungyoun’s words were slow and deliberate, as if he was being careful of his own mind. What was he even afraid of? He had made himself clear and now he just wanted to make sure of it. It wasn’t like it was a big deal . . . But, what if it _is_ a big deal?

He waited, but the other didn’t give any response, Seungyoun put his hands down along the towel and peeked over Wooseok’s face. He quickly stifled his laugh as he placed a finger in the middle of Wooseok’s forehead. “Are you sleeping?”

Wooseok bolted upright, “I’m just resting my eyes, Youn,” he sputtered as he swatted Seungyoun’s finger. “You were saying?”

Seungyoun swallowed and tried his best to collect his thoughts, “I have, um, a friend.” He leaned away, not liking the idea that he came up with something akin to a lie. “Everybody thinks he likes his best friend but he doesn’t think so.”

“Ah,” Wooseok raised an eyebrow sceptically, but not enough to make him seem unconvinced with Seungyoun’s story. “Why didn’t he think so?”

“Well, I mean, to start off,” Seungyoun idly waved his hands around so that he wouldn’t scratch his temple. Wooseok once pointed out that Seungyoun tended to do that whenever he was hiding something. He wasn’t about to get caught that easily.

“They are best _friends_ ,” Seungyoun continued. “Sure, they are super close, their mothers keep asking about the other, they eat together, they sing together, they listen to songs together, they play games together, they talk at night and keep each other’s secrets, they have seen each other at their worst and best, they-“ and Seungyoun had to stop himself when he realized he may have step a little too personal into their life. _Uh-oh_. “I mean, t-that’s what he told me!” he shrugged a shoulder, trying to sound nonchalant.

One after another of Seungyoun’s words, Wooseok shrunk himself on the chair because it did get a little too personal. To Wooseok, Seungyoun was talking about someone else’s life, but he couldn’t understand why he imagined that the description fit with his and Seungyoun’s friendship. _It’s ridiculous_ , Wooseok concluded. What was he even thinking about.

_That_ feeling was bubbling inside him again, Wooseok strayed his eyes off from Seungyoun. “Okay,” he muttered, fondled with the hem of his shirt. “What’s your question again, Youn?”

At that query, Seungyoun swallowed again the nerves that were building in his throat. “Do you think … “ he paused, as if he was debating if he should ask it or not, “that my friend likes his best friend?” the tone of Seungyoun’s voice was rising and he winced at that, because he had to make up a story just to certify his feelings and involuntary lie to Wooseok along the way.

It should have been obvious, but it seemed Wooseok fell for his story, and that was what made Seungyoun feel bad. And- and maybe because he couldn’t understand why he was making a big deal out of this. Like, liking his best friend is a huge crime that he didn’t want to admit. As if it was wrong to have a crush on his best friend. _Woah hold up. No way. No, no, no, no. Stop that._ Seungyoun was certain he could hear his heartbeats up to his ears.

Wooseok tried to push the uncomfortable tingly feeling that settled in his stomach. He pushed himself up and finally glanced up to meet Seungyoun’s eyes, feeling a strange twist in his chest at the tenseness that reflected in them. For Seungyoun to be incredibly agitated by his friend’s problem, it was probably important to him too, in which Wooseok couldn’t figure why.

Well, the clock in his brain started to kick in, if it was really important to Seungyoun then he might as well be serious with this too and put his unnamed feelings aside for a moment. For one, he didn’t know who this ‘friend’ is, nor the friend’s best friend. Wooseok eyed questioningly at the other teen as he muttered out slowly, “What does your friend think of his best friend?”

_What do I think of you?_ Seungyoun leaned back and averted his eyes to the towel that he used to dry Wooseok’s hair earlier _, that’s easy_. His lips curled into a smile without him knowingly, “The person is strange, but a good strange. One that my friend is thankful to have in his life.”

The smaller one hummed slowly, trying to digest the words without getting distracted by the other’s smile. For someone talking about a stranger, Seungyoun’s smile was too fond to consider one. _Or, maybe they aren’t strangers, the person is probably Youn’s friend too_ , Wooseok’s mind tried to reason out.

Seungyoun took that as a cue to keep it going, hearing the hum from Wooseok made him calm on instinct. “He’s more action than words kind of person, you know? Sometimes people might misunderstand him, but he’s the kindest person I have- my friend has ever known.” Seungyoun brought the towel up to his chest. He knew he had slipped up, but Seungyoun imagined that he didn’t and hoped for the best.

If Wooseok _did_ notice the slip up, he didn’t say anything.

“For some reason, my friend always wants to see his best friend laugh. It’s weird. He finds peace when he’s with his best friend, you know, like sitting by the window with your blanket while having a cup of hot chocolate on windy days. Or being at the Astronomy Tower while watching the stars. Or running at the flower field on sunny days. Or waking yourself early in the morning so you don’t miss the light of the sunrise. Or, or cooking instant noodles at midnight while dancing in the kitchen!” Seungyoun threw his hands up, overwhelmed that he couldn’t get his feelings across. He didn’t even know what he was feeling at the moment. He lowered his arms when he realized that he had startled the latter. “Am . . . am I making sense?” he peeped.

Wooseok did jumped in surprise at Seungyoun’s sudden outburst of frustration. The shock on his face slowly faded off, his eyes turned soft at that question. “Yeah,” Wooseok nodded his head. If anything, he understood what Seungyoun was trying to say more than he should have. And it scared him a bit. “You do.”

Seungyoun wanted to say something more but the other part of him couldn’t think of anything, other than the relentless sound of his heart. Because just sitting here with Wooseok, with the only source of light was from the dimming light from above them, Seungyoun felt complete.

“Your friend makes it sound like his best friend is the light of the world,” it should have come up as a joke, but it piqued Wooseok’s interest even more. “Do I know this person?”

Seungyoun started to chortle. “Are you kidding me?” he lightly nudged Wooseok’s foot with his own. “It’s kinda hard _not_ to know him. He’s the loveliest person I have ever met!” It was a genuine opinion that Seungyoun always had. He even sounded that he was bragging off, until he realized a little too late that he was showing off Wooseok, to Wooseok himself.

“Yeah?” Wooseok grimaced at the hint of deject in his voice. Was it possible to be envious of someone he hadn’t met yet? Why would he be envious of that person anyway, it was almost like Seungyoun’s attraction mattered to him. Wooseok pushed that thought away. “How does he look like?”

This time, Seungyoun looked at Wooseok properly for the first time that night. It was like a spell casted on him. He studied Wooseok’s face as a whole, “He has a small face, fair skin,” and focused on the other’s eyes, got distracted when the other blinked, “big, doe, cat-looking eyes,” he continued slowly. Seungyoun travelled his eyes down a little bit and went on, “button nose. Soft, supple and pouty lips,” was it strange to describe his friend like this? “Wearing a shirt too big for him- Okay time to sleep!” Seungyoun clasped his hands as he stood up way too fast that his chair almost toppled off.

Baffled when Seungyoun immediately move to the other side of the counter, Wooseok stood up too, “Youn, why are you running away?” Wooseok didn’t even have the chance to answer Seungyoun’s initial question.

_I say it I say it I say it!_ Seungyoun started to pace around because he didn’t know what to do with himself when his heart picked a beat two times faster. “I’m not running away, I just feel like I need to stand somewhere away from you.” Sometimes, Seungyoun hates how he just spat the truths when he got a little too anxious.

He just thought that Wooseok is the loveliest person he had met, it doesn’t necessarily mean he likes Wooseok, right? Right? Oh, boy.

“Youn,” Wooseok folded his arms, leaning down and placed them on the counter as he chuckled at Seungyoun. His eyes turned soft, again, “I think your friend likes his best friend.” Maybe it was on instinct, but Wooseok did feel that way, even if he couldn’t reason why.

“I don’t- er _he_ doesn’t think that way,” there was panic in his tone of voice, he was well aware of that. Why was he so scared to see Wooseok in that way?

Wooseok didn’t realize the slip up that Seungyoun himself didn’t seem to notice, not when there was warmth creeping up to his chest. He was more intrigued with what Seungyoun was trying to imply. Because it seemed familiar. “Is he, or he just doesn’t like the idea of liking his best friend?” And there he said it. Maybe, maybe that question was meant for himself more than questioning Seungyoun’s friend.

“That’s dumb, why wouldn’t he . . .” Seungyoun paused, the question slowly dwelled into his brain. Seungyoun furrowed his eyebrows, “why wouldn’t he like the idea of liking his best friend,” he muttered as if he was thinking of something. Similar to Wooseok, that question hit him more than it should have.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t he like the idea of liking his best friend,” Wooseok repeated once more, he too was lingering on the query, as if it was directed to him, yet it wasn’t, but then again it is. Wooseok was confused, _is that what I’m feeling lately?_ He never had seen Seungyoun in that way, or at least he never had realized that.

Maybe because it was getting later into the night, when people were often being too vulnerable with their thoughts and words. All Seungyoun could remember was getting himself too warm and red, with faster heartbeats, and he thought maybe he should end this conversation right away. Because it was getting uncomfortable to the both of them, like it was probing on something that they shouldn’t, or at least, weren’t ready yet. By the look of it, Wooseok seemed troubled, Seungyoun wondered what he was thinking at the moment.

Seungyoun glanced at the watch that attached above the television in the living room. It was nearing 10 o’clock, he swore it was 8 a moment ago. “Hey Seokkie,” he broke the silence that regained them. “Let’s bake some cookies.”

The thing is, it didn’t matter how random Seungyoun is, Wooseok wouldn’t find it weird. He participated. “You know how to do that?”

Just like that, the topic vanished from the air, even though it still lingered through their mind until this day.

Mischief made its way up to Seungyoun’s grin, even his eyes twinkled at that, “we can try.”

They both knew they were going to struggle tomorrow morning, after all, sleeping late on school days are troublesome. But that didn’t mean they regretted doing it.

Till this day, Wooseok hadn’t met Seungyoun’s friend’s best friend, the person that Seungyoun thought the loveliest.

Yet Seungyoun insisted that he had.

It was a success – messy, yes, but a success.

Cookies were in the oven, Seungyoun reasoned, even though it took them an hour or so to get it done.

A half cup of sugar spilled out on the counter, some chocolate chips out from the packet and not only did the flour almost cover the whole floor, it got into Wooseok’s hair too. In fact, there was a spot on Wooseok’s face that he didn’t notice and Seungyoun thought it was funny to let him be.

Seungyoun pulled out his phone.

“Why are you laughing?”

_Tap tap tap_ , his finger was tapping fast to take pictures of Wooseok, who scrunched his nose in disapproval and looked like he was ready to slap the phone.

“Youn, I’m gonna punch you.”

The snicker had turned into a big laughter as Seungyoun closed in on the other. “It’s like you bath in flour!” he reached his other free hand to cup Wooseok’s face, “Come here,” and swiped the spot off with his thumb. And in instant, the slow pace of his heartbeat picked up again. Dang, he couldn’t even do the smallest thing for the latter, because all of the sudden he just didn’t know what to do with himself. He quickly took a step back.

Wooseok’s eyes drifted back to the oven, seemingly unbothered with what happened just a second ago. I mean, Seungyoun scratched the thought away, why would he?

“How long are we gonna wait?” Wooseok asked nonchalantly. Little did Seungyoun know, Wooseok was trying to regain his composure.

“Just a few minutes.” Seungyoun cleared his throat, his thumb felt warmer. “For now, though,” Seungyoun pulled his phone back, he needed a little distraction. He scrolled until he found a specialised playlist that he made, a bundle of songs to dance with in the kitchen at night, or dawn, whatever fits as long as he was with the right person.

Seungyoun glanced at the watch again, it was now nearing 11 and a half. It shouldn’t have taken a lot of their time to bake cookies, it was probably because they joked around. He settled his gaze back at the smaller one, beaming, “we dance.”

“Oh, uh, I’ll pass,” now it was Wooseok’s turn to take a step back, fret etched on his face as he clasped his fingers together behind his back. “I dance weird.”

Seungyoun hit Sunflower, and placed his phone on the counter. “Dance is supposed to be weird!” He stretched his hand out and held into Wooseok’s wrist, gently tugging him forward. The latter hunched his back a little to show his disapproval, but he did in the end grudgingly walk to the centre with the other teen.

When Seungyoun reached out to a handheld vacuum cleaner and started spinning it around to the beat of the song, Wooseok was sure Irene would kill both of them if she knew. He was surprised they didn’t hit or break anything yet, considering how insane the moves that Seungyoun pulled. It was sort of nice, to be openly free to do things without feeling embarrassed. And the best part was, it was a moment that only Seungyoun and Wooseok could witness, and kept in their memories.

Wooseok only swayed a little and snapping his fingers, like he was out of energy, that was until Seungyoun leave the vacuum alone and pulled the latter closer. As if by doing that, he could transfer half of his energy. Ridiculous how that sound was, Wooseok did drawed Seungyoun’s high spirit.

They were laughing as they went, nothing in their mind like wondering if their neighbours could hear them, or how they were going to find a hard time to concentrate in classes tomorrow. Dancing in the kitchen on their way to midnight, it might be the effect from the dim light but _Wooseok_ , Seungyoun pondered, appeared ethereal, despite having his messy hair powdered with flour.

When the song came to an end, Wooseok was still laughing and trying to catch his breath at the same time. He moved to the counter and leaned back, a hand on his tummy, eyes never left Seungyoun.

His mother will ditch him off the cliff if she knew that he made Wooseok dance with him at nearing midnight. But Seungyoun was sure that if she was there, she would be joining them too.

The slow rhythm of Exist for Love by Aurora rolled next, and Wooseok stiffened in his place almost immediately when Seungyoun reached out to him once more. He pushed Seungyoun’s hand gently, “Oh, no. No. I don’t know how to slow dance.”

Seungyoun tried once more, wrapping his pinky finger around Wooseok’s, “I’ll lead you,” easing the other with a smile.

_I’ve never felt like this before_

_My heart knew that I couldn’t_

“I’ll step on your feet, Youn,” Wooseok said that as if it was a threat. His back hunched again, indicating that he was reluctant about the idea. But he did leaned away from the counter.

“And I’ll still be having the best time of my life,” Seungyoun let go of his pinky and held his hand out instead, his palm up and slightly above waist level. “ _May I have this dance_?” he said in English with an accent that Wooseok sure he had heard from one of the movies they had watched. Seungyoun tipped his chin down and raised his eyebrows, in a manner as if they were in a ballroom. Tugging Wooseok to play along. They were in their pyjamas, for God’s sake.

_And then you take me in_

_And everything in me begins to feel like I belong_

But it didn’t matter because Wooseok slipped his hand on Seungyou’s palm, a hint of playfulness glazed over his eyes. “Alright, Mr. Cho. If you insist.” His confident façade broke when he tried to suppress his laughter.

Seungyoun scoffed at the formality, even though he was the one who started it. He slipped his fingers in between of Wooseok, warm palm against his as he walked backward, escorting the smaller one to the middle of the kitchen. His other hand was shaking when he placed it on Wooseok’s waist.

_And then I learned the truth_

_How everything good in life seems to lead back to you_

Wooseok didn’t lie when he said he was going to step on Seungyoun’s feet, he kept on glancing down and muttering out apologies. But in between with Wooseok’s hand on top of Seungyoun’s shoulder and their clasped hand, Seungyoun focused more on his heartbeats as he stared at the person in front of him. The loveliest person he had ever met.

_Like I was torn apart the minute I was only born_

_And you’re the other half_

_The only thing that makes me whole_

_I know it sounds like a lot_

_But you really need to know_

Maybe this is fine, Seungyoun guessed. With Wooseok continued stepping on his feet, saying his apologies but followed by an evil laughter afterwards – Seungyoun almost convinced the latter did it on purpose, yet he couldn’t help but laugh along with Wooseok.

Maybe this is fine, they draped in their pyjamas and flour, cookies in the oven, dancing in the kitchen with the light dimming, the clock almost stroke to 12. This is fine, even if Seungyoun couldn’t figure out the feeling that overwhelms inside him yet. This is fine, and Seungyoun knew right away he will miss this warmth once the song is over.

_And when you say my name_

_Like white horses on the waves_

_I think it feels the same_

_As an ocean in my veins_

_And you’ll be diving in_

_Like nothing is out of place_

Seungyoun held their clasped hand above their head, grasping gently the tip of Wooseok’s fingers and swirling him around. Only for Wooseok to tumble on his own feet and managed to grab Seungyoun’s upper arm, which in turn made them both fall to the floor.

No one got hurt, they were just engulfed more into the flour. “Are you okay?” Wooseok tried to ask in between, as he was still laughing his heart out. Seungyoun could see the ceilings, with Wooseok on top of him.

Seungyoun only hummed as an answer. He wasn’t sure where the pain came from, but it was definitely _not_ because of the fall. His stare deepened as Wooseok laughed, his teeth showing, flour on his hair – _Lovely_ , he thought. Seungyoun felt the pain again, as his heartbeats drummed in his ears.

He wasn’t sure if the cause of the pain is because he might have realized his feelings, or because he wanted to deny it. _It’s nothing, it’s nothing, we’re just friends_.

Wooseok lay his head on Seungyoun’s chest, out of breath. “Are the cookies ready?” Wooseok asked, and Seungyoun still could hear the leftover giggle from the smaller one.

Seungyoun wondered if Wooseok could hear his heartbeats too, because it had gotten louder. He could feel his face start to feel warm again. 

“I’m not sure,” Seungyoun slowly circled his arms around Wooseok, holding him in, and closed his eyes, “Are you?” _Because I’m not._

Seungyoun knew it was ridiculous, because Wooseok was talking about the cookies, but Seungyoun was implying with something else.

“Youn, you’re heavy,” Wooseok said jokingly as he tried to get up but proceeded to sit on the floor, as if he had given up the idea to stand on his own.

_Maybe someday I will, but not now._ Seungyoun snorted at what Wooseok said as he sat up and quickly pinched Wooseok’s nose, leaving a tiny spot of flour. “You’re the _one_ on top of me.”

_Ding_

“Come on,” Seungyoun stood up and offered a hand, grinning at the way Wooseok’s eyes lit up by the sound. “Let’s eat some cookies.”

Later that night, Seungyoun realized the flower on his brooch had changed, and maybe the way he saw Wooseok too. But he wasn’t ready for that, he wasn’t sure. He was confused. So he closed his eyes, and so his feelings too, pushing it to the back of his mind.

For now.

_This is fine_.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this isn't angst hehehehe. Thank you for reading! Stay safe, don't forget to drink enough water!


End file.
